


Movie Night

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Team Flash's movie night gets interrupted by a talkative Wells and a few jumpscares.A gift for Hiver_Frost_Elf since they sent me the writing prompt on Tumblr!





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



The monthly movie night had arrived once more at S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco came up with the idea about a year ago, deciding it was a good way for Team Flash to bond a bit more. Barry and Iris were up for the idea, and Jesse was more than excited and started compiling a list of her favorite movies for when it was her turn to pick.

Tonight it was Cisco’s turn to pick the movie. It was a fine day in summer so he decided it would be fun to make it a drive-in movie feel and set up a screen in a park nearby and laid down blankets in the grass. He stood proudly over his set up, a sheet hung up, bags of popcorn, plenty of packs of Twizzlers. It was the perfect set up for a summer movie night. He was equally excited for the movie for the evening: It, the new one that had just come out.

Cisco was just finishing up throwing down pillows on top of the blankets when Barry and Iris arrived. Jesse showed up shortly afterwards, and lastly, lagging behind the rest, trudged in Harry and Caitlin.

“So, what’s the movie pick for the night, Cisco?” Barry asked as he settled himself down on a blanket next to Iris.

Cisco grinned devilishly as he said in a low voice, “IT! I loved the miniseries when I was a kid, scared the living hell out of me but I loved it. I’ve been wanting to see the new one for a while now.”

Barry smiled and nodded, “good choice then.”

Harry sat down with a grunt “really Ramon, we couldn’t be inside somewhere with less grass and…. bugs.” He swatted at himself.

“Oh lighten up Harry. What, are you scared of clowns in the park?” He nudged at Harry.

“Not in the least.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I saw the miniseries when it had first come out on Earth-2. I mean, it was a bit different on my earth, on Earth-2 Tim Curry became a renowned socialite but that’s besides the point. The whole thing was just improbable and impractic-”

“Alright alright, enough out of you.” Cisco interrupted, “No one cares about the logistics and statistics of a horror movie. We’re just here to get scared and have a good time. Alright?”

Harry put his hands up in surrender and sat back.

Cisco set the movie up and took a spot next to Harry since Caitlin was sitting with Jesse. Throughout the movie Cisco couldn’t seem to focus on anything except Harry’s constant grumbles. With each new twist of the movie he would lean over to Cisco and whisper about how Jesse would have already figured out how to defeat the clown and how in a real life setting this would go very differently and if HE were to make the movie…. On and on he went as Cisco tried to watch the movie. 

“Listen,” Cisco whispered harshly at Harry’s new declaration that these children were approaching the situation all wrong, “can you please, for five minutes of this movie, be quiet?”

“Ramon, this movie isn’t even entertaining. It’s just illogical. But, I guess for your sake, I’ll be quiet. But I still don’t like it.”

Cisco heaved a sigh of relief as the final climax of the movie began. Cisco, always boasting the fact that he wasn’t scared of anything, was admittedly tense during the final epic portion of the movie. Well timed for the “Richie locked in a room full of clown dolls” scene, right as Pennywise leaped from the coffin, Caitlin had come up behind Cisco and put her hand on his shoulder.

Cisco screamed a high pitched shriek and quite literally jumped into Harry’s lap. Caitlin made her judgemental face: furrowed brows, bitten lip. “I thought you said you weren’t easily scared.”

“I-I’m I am, I mean, I’m not easily scared you did not scare me with ease you could not have picked a worse time to do that.”

Cisco still hadn’t registered the fact that he was laying across Harry’s lap, clutching onto Harry’s arms. He looked down at Cisco, his eyebrow raised. “So can I talk now or should I just keep quiet while you sit on my lap like I’m Santa Clause?”

Cisco blushed and laughed nervously, “I mean, I dunno it’s kinda comfy here.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Cisco off his lap. “Maybe next time, Ramon, when you’re not so scared.”

“I wasn’t scared, Caitlin just started me” he muttered, “I don’t scare easily.”

Harry leaned back and laughed, “if you don’t scare easily, then I could be outsmarted by Pennywise. This whole premise is ridiculous. That clown is a literal demon, these kids have no idea how to properly take of demons. Whatever this nonsense is they’re doing it obviously isn’t working. At this point I WISH a Pennywise would just appear here just so I can prove that even Jesse could take that thing on by herself.”

A collective shout arose from the rest of team Flash, “WE GET IT HARRY!” and so the credit’s rolled.


End file.
